The Falcon and The Flame
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: Mikan’s childhood friend that even Hotaru has no idea of… What happens when he arrives at the Alice Academy? What will his powers be? What will happen to the already complicated triangle of Natsume-Mikan-Ruka? What is going to happen? chapter 15-COMPLETE
1. The New Student

**THE FALCON AND THE FLAME**

_**This is my first ever Gakuen Alice fan fiction. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 1**

**A New Student**

It was a clear sunny day in the Alice Academy. Mikan was sitting in her class looking out through the windows. She was completely bored.

'Mikan?' called Hotaru in her usual life-less tone.

Mikan turned and replied, 'Good morning, Hotaru!' in a cheerful tone. At the sight of her best friend, the little girl returned to her cheerful self.

'Mmm…' was all that escaped our young inventor's lips as she took her usual seat beside Mikan.

Within minutes, Mikan started to talk animatedly to her best friend. As soon as Mikan started about her dinner last night ('the rice cake was completely horrible—'), a dark haired boy with equally dark eyes entered the room. A blonde boy holding a rabbit in his hands closely followed him. At the sight of the two boys, Mikan jumped to her feat.

With her hands waving in the air, she shouted 'Good Morning Ruka! Good Morning Natsume!'

Ruka smiled and a faint 'Good Morning' escaped him.

Natsume didn't utter a word. He just slipped his hands into his front pockets and sat at his seat at the end of the class. Ruka followed suit.

Mikan sat down puffing her mouth in anger.

'Hey Mikan!' called Sumire to the angry girl. (For your information, Sumire is the cat-dog Alice holder and the No. 1 fan of Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi)

Mikan turned.

'I've been meaning to ask you…' she started, 'Not that I care of course…' she muttered.

'What is it?' asked Mikan, curiously.

'You are really attached to Hotaru…'

'Yeah… so?' asked Mikan.

'Well, what about before her?' asked Yue (the Class monitor), cutting-cross.

'Before her?' gasped Mikan.

'Yeah… Who was your close friend before me?' asked Hotaru in a dull voice.

Mikan, with her forefinger on her chin muttered, 'Before Hotaru…'

There was silence for a minute. Then, within seconds, Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

The class fell silent almost at once. Mikan was still deep in thought.

'We have a new student joining us, class' announced Mr. Narumi.

'I remember!' gasped Mikan suddenly.

'Class, please make him feel comfortable… Come on in Mr.…'

'Taka Kouzuki!' shouted Mikan.

'Exactly right Mikan!' said Narumi.

Everybody in class gasped, 'Huh?'

'Come on in Mr. Kouzuki' said Mr. Narumi.

'What?' gasped Mikan and jumped to her feet as a brunette haired boy entered the room.

He stopped in front of the whole class and with a smile directed towards Mikan, he said, 'Good Morning, I'm Taka Kouzuki… Nice to meet you'

'Taka!' shouted Mikan with a big smile spreading her face.

'Hey Mikan,' he said with a smile, 'I'm back!'

There was a deep silence between the two friends, who just stood staring into each other's eyes. Mr. Narumi decided to break the silence.

'Why don't you take a seat beside Mr. Hyuga, Taka!' said Narumi with a smile. He pointed at Natsume. With the look that Natsume now gave Mr. Narumi, his smile faded.

He stammered with a strained smile, 'Or maybe better to take—'

'I'd choose to sit with Mr. Hyuga' said Taka with a furtive smile.

Everybody started to whisper ('that guy has great guts!', 'What is he thinking?', 'He just doesn't know, man')

As Taka was about to take a step towards Natsume and Ruka's seat, Mr. Misaki came at the classroom entrance.

'Narumi… Gino wants you…' he said.

'Be right there!' said Narumi to Misaki and towards the class, 'Class, why don't you revise yesterday's lesson, I'll be back in a minute'

With that, he left with Mr. Misaki.

'I can't believe this Taka!' shouted Mikan and ran towards him. She got hold of both of his hands.

'Oh! Taka!' she exclaimed, 'I can't really believe you're here! Are you really an Alice too?'

He just smiled. He said, 'I told you I'd never miss you! I'd always be there'

Natsume looked up. So did Ruka and Hotaru.

'Taka…' she said with a smile.

'I guess I'd better take my seat' he said.

'Wait!' said Natsume.

The entire class looked at Natsume.

'Before you take a seat here, tell me…' he started, 'what is your Alice?'

There was complete silence. Everybody now turned towards Taka.

'My Alice?' asked Taka grinning slightly.

'Yeah… What is your Alice, Taka?' asked Mikan.

Taka didn't seem to have considered Mikan's question, for he raised a question towards Natsume, 'And why should I even bother to tell you?'

Several gasped, including Mikan. Hotaru just smiled.

'Taka?' gasped Mikan.

Natsume was about to retort when Taka said smiling, 'Just kidding… Mr. Narumi said I was a special ability type…'

'Wow! You're in my class!' exclaimed Mikan smiling cheerfully.

'Yeah… I know…' he said.

Natsume stared at him. So did Hotaru. Before anybody could say anything else, classes continued for Mr. Narumi returned.

**-o0o0o0o-**

**That Night.**

**Mikan's Room.**

Hotaru was sleeping over at Mikan's room.

'Say Mikan, this Taka person…'

'It's been really a long time since I last saw him…' started Mikan before Hotaru could even finish her sentence.

'We were friends from when we were just 3' she said, 'He was my neighbor. He just moved there. He was lonely staying at the house. His parents left early for work and returned a little late. His nanny usually cared for him. He just used to look out of his window every time I was playing outside.

'One day, I called him to play and he delightedly came forward. I realized he was really a nice little boy and we became friends. He joined kindergarten with me. At first, he started to imitate our classmates and teachers. Later, he was even able to imitate their voice. We were amazed. One day, he came to my place and said some weird stuff:

**[There was a light yellow field. A girl facing a boy's back. The boy's face turned. His brunette hair was flowing with the wind. He started to speak in a broken voice.**

"_Mikan, do you know how much I like you? You are the only friend I have ever had and will always be the best. I would never let anybody take you away from me…I'll always be with you"_

**[Screen returned to the Alice Academy at Mikan's room**

'With that he ran away. Next day, I found out that he and his parents have moved. That was the last that I have ever seen of him, until today of course'

Within a few minutes, Mikan fell asleep. Hotaru stepped towards the window and stared outside into the night. Then she suddenly spoke.

'What do you think?'

'Humpf...' was all that the dark haired flame-caster said.

**End of Chapter 1**

**I appreciate any kind of reviews.**

**Please feel free to do so.**

**[P.S. TAKA **resembles Shyaoran (from Card Captor Sakura) and Kanata (from Daa!Daa!Daa!) by looks and Eriol (from CCS) in attitude.

** TAKA **in Japanese means "**FALCON"**


	2. What is Taka's Alice?

_**Sorry about the late update people…I had to come up with an interesting initiative.**_

_**Hope it's not clichéd….**_

_**And I do hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 2**

**What is Taka's Alice?**

It was the second day since Taka's arrival at the class. There were many rumors going about the class on his Alice. Yet, no one clearly knows what it is.

'Taka!' shouted Mikan as the brunette haired boy entered the class. He addressed her with the same enthuse.

'Hey, Mikan!' he replied.

He walked slowly and got closer to her seat. After reaching, he asked, 'Who sits here, Mikan?' he asked pointing to the left of Mikan's seat.

'That's my seat' replied a voice in a life-less from behind Taka's back.

Taka turned to face Hotaru. For once, she was staring at someone with more than boredom. There was something else in her eyes in addition to her usual serenity.

There was silence. Then Taka fired a question.

'Do you think I can borrow your seat for the day?' he asked and there was something else in his tone that Mikan had never heard before in anybody.

'No' she replied almost at once.

Taka looked as though he knew that this was the answer. Still he retained by saying, 'C'mon Hotaru… it's been ages since I saw Mikan… I just want to be with her'

'No'

'Please?' he asked.

'No'

'_Wow, I can't believe she could be this cold hearted' a whisper surrounded the class._

'_Yeah… man, she is so evil'_

'_Does she even have a heart or is it just one of her inventions stuck with her heart?'_

'_He is pleading, yet she isn't bending'_

'Hotaru?' muttered Mikan.

Hotaru started to move towards Natsume's place.

'No, Hotaru' started Taka, 'I'll just go… you can continue…'

'No' was all that Hotaru said.

'Hotaru, you are so heartless' said Mikan and turned to Taka, 'sit down Taka!'

Natsume who was silently watching all this gave a start when he saw a malicious smile running across the new student's face.

Hotaru stood beside Ruka. He looked up and was frightened out of his wits, probably because of the look that she gave. He hurriedly took the seat on the other side of Natsume.

'Don't you like him?' asked Natsume in a very low voice.

'No…' said Hotaru, 'I feel the same way as you do—hate him'

They both turned to look at Taka who was now sitting beside Mikan. She was talking animatedly to the smiling brunette (just as she used to do to Hotaru). Suddenly, his eyes to Natsume and Hotaru's side and his smile widened.

—**o0o0o0o—**

It was after lunch and yet Hotaru still didn't return to her original seat. She was still sitting solidly at Natsume and Ruka's place. In addition, even Natsume didn't have the guts to be rude to her.

Mikan was unable to think straight. She had never shouted at Hotaru like that (honestly, she had done that many times, but it had never come straight from her heart. However, this time it had). Mikan felt very dizzy and noticing this, taka asked her to go see the nurse.

'Mikan, go see the nurse,' he said and after feeling her temperature, he said, 'really, go!'

'No… I feel just fine' she said and animatedly fell on the bench.

'Mikan!' exclaimed Taka.

The three at the last bench looked up. However, before anyone else could react, Ruka came to the rescue.

'C'mon Mikan' called Ruka dragging Mikan's hand, 'Let's go!'

Mikan had no chance to react. Ruka dragged Mikan out of the class and into the corridor.

Taka was just sitting there staring at the spot where the two had left in the door side.

'Hey, you!' called a voice at the back of Taka.

Taka turned. Natsume had spoken.

'What?' asked Taka, but this time he wasn't smiling.

'What is your Alice?' asked Natsume.

Taka sighed and turned ignoring the question when somebody else spoke.

'To be in this Academy, one should have a special ability'

It was Sumire. She continued.

'That special ability is what we call an Alice' she said, 'What is your Alice Kouzuki?'

'Why do you even bother asking me that question?' asked Taka.

'Fine' acknowledged Natsume, but further added 'hey, read him!'

He had pointed at the class mind reader, Linchou.

'Of course' he replied smiling.

He started to stare at Taka smiling. He was silent for a minute. Taka turned to face him. Linchou started to speak.

'_You can never read my mind. Why do you even bother trying? It such a waste of your time as well as your Alice'_

Linchou's usual smile vanished and his eyes filled with something nobody could understand. He continued.

'_Just give the boy a break. He is trying but can't and will never be able to do it!'_

Linchou's eyes filled with life again and his smile returned, however strained.

—**o0o0o0o—**

Mikan and Taka were sitting under the school Sakura tree.

'So, taka…' she was saying, 'what happened after I left with Ruka'

'Nothing much…' he replied, 'More important, what did the nurse say?'

After the incident at the class, Taka's returned to his usual kind tone only now. The fact that he was concerned was evident from his tone.

However, before Mikan could answer, two high school students reached the tree. It was Tsubasa and Misaki.

'Hey Mikan!' exclaimed Tsubasa.

'Hey Tsubasa!' replied Mikan, 'Hi Misaki'

'Hi' replied Misaki 'is he the new student, the one to be in our class?'

'Yeah… that's me' replied Taka getting up, 'Hi, I'm Taka Kouzuki'

'Hey!' replied Tsubasa, 'I'm Tsubasa…'

'I'm Misaki' she said and asked, 'So what's your Alice?'

'What's yours?' asked Taka.

'Double—' started Misaki.

'—Ganger' finished her duplicate which she just created using her Alice.

'Cool…' replied Taka.

'We really have to go Misaki…' shouted Tsubasa, 'Gino will be mad if we are late!'

'Yeah…' exclaimed Misaki, 'Bye Mikan, bye Taka!'

It wasn't even five minutes since they left when someone else arrived at the scene. It was Natsume Hyuga

'What did you do to Linchou?' he asked furiously.

'What did I do?' asked Taka innocently.

He had touched the nerve. Natsume advanced and within seconds, he grabbed onto Taka's shirt and pulled him. Natsume's anger transformed itself into fire and it encircled both of them.

'What are you?' he shouted.

'Let go of me man!' exclaimed Taka.

'Natsume!' shouted Mikan and the fire vanished into the air.

Natsume let go of Taka and rushed into the woods without even a backward glance at the two.

'Ouch!' exclaimed Taka grabbing his left arm.

'Taka, what happened?' asked Mikan

'I think I hurt my arm' he said and as he got his hands off his arm, there was a burn mark on his arm fire had pierced right through his shirt.

'Lets go to the nurse's' said Mikan.

'Mikan, I'm just fine' he said.

However, she dragged him right to the nurse's place.

Only a few meters away, Ruka was walking by the edge of the woods with his bunny rabbit. He was searching for Natsume.

'Natsume…' he was shouting.

Then suddenly, his rabbit got out of his hands and hopped into the woods.

'Hey, come back, it's not safe' he shouted as he ran to fetch her.

The rabbit stopped and stood still on the forest ground.

'You shouldn't run off like that' said Ruka, 'C'mon lets go!'

With that he turned. Only to see not the way back but—

'AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!'

Ruka's petrified scream terrified the entire grounds. For as he turned, his vision was blocked completely by burning hot fire.

**End Chapter 2**

_**Live your life to the fullest**_

_**For it is a dream…**_

_**It can end any time…**_

_**Enjoy your dream while it lasts...**_

_**Be it a nightmare or a dream!**_

_**--Kanata Saionji**_


	3. Natsume Hurt Ruka?

Ruka was walking by the edge of the woods with his bunny rabbit

Ruka was walking by the edge of the woods with his bunny rabbit. He was searching for Natsume.

'Natsume…' he was shouting.

Then suddenly, his rabbit got out of his hands and hopped into the woods.

'Hey, come back, it's not safe' he shouted as he ran to fetch her.

The rabbit stopped and stood still on the forest ground.

'You shouldn't run off like that' said Ruka, 'C'mon lets go!'

With that he turned. Only to see not the way back but—

'AAAAHHHHHHH!!'

Ruka's petrified scream terrified the entire grounds. For as he turned, his vision was blocked completely by burning hot fire.

**Chapter 3**

**Natsume hurt Ruka?**

Mikan and Taka were at the nurse's office, healing Taka's injuries.

'Ooh… What happened?' she asked when they first entered, Taka clutching his left arm with his right hand.

She asked him to show her his injuries. Taka raised his right hand to reveal a burn mark on his left arm. The nurse was utterly shocked. She examined it and commented that it was no ordinary fire.

'No… I burnt myself in my home eco—' he started.

'Don't waste your breath…' commanded the nurse, 'it's an Alice isn't it?'

'Well…' started Taka.

'Yes ma'am' finished Mikan, in the verge of tears, 'It was Natsume's'

'I figured out that much…' she said and started to heal Taka (by the way, the nurse has Healing Alice)

Light green sparks emerged from her hand and landed on Taka's arm and magnificently, it healed up. The only mark of the fire accident was the tear in his shirt.

'All done!' exclaimed the nurse.

'Wow!' exclaimed Mikan, 'That's so cool'

Taka opened his mouth to say something but he stopped as Sumire and Yue barged into the room. In addition, they were holding someone. It was—

'Ruka!' shouted Mikan.

Ruka was unconscious and carried by both Yue and Sumire.

The nurse placed Ruka in a bed and examined him. He seemed to be untouched by anything. He was completely normal, except—

'Hmm…' she clicked her tongue, 'This is can't be it…'

'What is it, Ma'am?' asked Sumire; Mikan and Yue were in tears.

'He is not at all hurt anywhere!' she exclaimed.

'What?' exclaimed Yue.

'So is he OK?' asked Mikan.

She was silent for a while.

'That, I think is the problem here,' she said, 'This is complicated… I think he is under a spell of some sort… Sumire, go call one of the teachers...'

All the kids were utterly confused at what was going on.

'Taka?' called Mikan, 'Is Ruka going to be ok?'

'Of course' he said.

The four kids were seated outside the nurse's office. A few teachers had barged in a few minutes ago—Narumi, Jinno, and Misaki. Mikan's tears kept falling. Just then two other students showed up—Hotaru and Natsume.

'Hotaru' shouted Mikan and hugged her friend tightly. Hotaru, this time, did not use her baka-gun to hit her cryng-hugging friend. For this time, she knew that she did not deserve this.

'What happened?' she asked slowly.

'Ruka—Ruka—Hotaru—Ruka—'was all our nullifying Alice was able to say.

'Hurt is an understatement' said Taka suddenly.

'You?' snarled Natsume.

'Then what happened?' asked Hotaru with a cold look in her eyes (even though that is usual, this was a little different—something Hotaru never had used on someone before)

'Nogi was attacked and I think—no I heard that it was fire that he was attacked by…' he said looking at Natsume.

'What are you saying?' came out from every other except Taka, of course

Taka just stood there silent when Narumi came outside. He bent to Natsume, a little away and asked, 'What happed Natsume?'

'What?'

'Did you and ERuka have some sort of argument or something?' he asked seriously.

'What are you talking about Narumi?' he asked, with fire in his eyes.

'I'm sorry Natsume…' he said, 'If you don't tell us how to cure him, both you and him might be in big trouble'

'What are you talking about Narumi-sensei?' asked Mikan tearfully.

'Mikan, Ruka has been attacked—' he started

'—by fire' finished Jinno who just came out of the room.

Everybody turned.

'We can't find any bruise or injury anywhere except one—' said Jinno.

'It is some sort of a mark on his left arm' explained Narumi.

'It is a really advanced technique of the flame casters' said Jinno, his frog made its noise and a few sparks flew out of his stick.

'I didn't do anything!' shouted Natsume.

'If my memories serve e right,' started Taka innocently, 'Aren't you the only powerful flame caster in the entire Alice Academy, "_Black Cat"?'_

Natsume stared at Taka with an unusual look in his eyes.

'You!' he shouted, 'You are the one who did this to Ruka!' he shouted.

'What?' whispered Yuu and Sumire turning to Taka, who just glared indifferently.

'Please… Can't you do better than that?' asked Taka smiling, 'I don't have fire Alice and I was with Mikan at that time… why, I was with the nurse herself, healing the injury you caused me—with your fire!'

'Natsume?' asked Mikan.

Natsume turned to see her. He hoped against hope that Mikan shouldn't believe all this.

'No!' said Mikan.

Taka's eyes widened. Mikan got hold of Natsume's arm and shouted, 'Natsume will never do anything like this! Stop saying it!'

She burst out crying. Natsume was relieved but didn't actually show it.

'Ruka is being transferred to the main hospital…' said Narumi.

There was silence when Jinno left.

'Natsume… I'm sure that you didn't do this… don't worry there is way of finding the person whose Alice was used to do this' said Narumi reassuringly.

'Really?' asked Taka.

'Yes… However it will take around 5 to 6 days for all the tests to complete on Ruka so that he'll be fit enough for the test' said Narumi.

Everybody's face fell.

'Sumire, Yuu, Hotaru and Taka!' said Narumi, 'I have work for all four of you… follow me!'

He dragged them away with a slight smile on his face.

Natsume and Mikan were left alone in the corridor. Mikan had let go of Natsume's arm but hadn't stopped crying.

Natsume looked at her with an odd look in his eyes.

'Oh Natsume…' she cried, 'Who could have done this to Ruka?'

'I have a theory…' whispered Natsume but cut short for Mikan burst out even more and was sure she'll be even more upset if he gave her his theory.

'Hey, polka-dots…' he called.

'Go away Natsume, I don't even have the strength to argue with you—'

The black cat slowly embraced the Nullifying Alice with such grace that Mikan was too astonished to even continue crying.

'Don't worry…' he said, closing his eyes, 'Everything is going to be fine'

A smile bloomed in her face and she closed her eyes too going, 'I'm sure… It's going to fine'

Natsume was so deeply in the moment that he didn't even notice a boy standing on the tree by a window overlooking the corridor. He punched into the tree with such force, it made a crack. He jumped down.

_**I'm really sorry about the late update... I mean really really late update… I was lost about in exams and other stories that I completely forgot about this one… Hope you enjoy… Please review.**_


	4. Taka Kouzuki

Taka was seated on one of the branches of the Sakura tree in the School grounds

Taka was seated on one of the branches of the Sakura tree in the School grounds. He was looking at the school with a lost look in his eyes. Just then—

_Tring… Tring… Pick up the Phone!' _shouted his cell phone.

He picked it up, held to his right ear and said to it, 'Taka here…Who is it?'

After a few seconds Taka whispered into the cell, 'I know… I know…'

Then after a minute, 'I still have three more days… I'll finish up soon….'

He hung up on the phone and whispered to the air, 'I'll have to act fast'

**Chapter 4**

**Taka Kouzuki**

Natsume was looking out of the window of his room, deep in thought. Yesterday's events were still haunting him.

'_Did you and Ruka have some sort of argument or something?' Narumi asked seriously._

'_What are you talking about Narumi?' he asked, with fire in his eyes._

'_I'm sorry Natsume…' he said, 'If you don't tell us how to cure him, both you and him might be in big trouble'_

'_What are you talking about Narumi-sensei?' asked Mikan tearfully._

'_Mikan, Ruka has been attacked—' he started_

'—_by fire' finished Jinno who just came out of the room._

How could he have hurt Ruka? And how could some people actually think that. However a small smile appeared on his face on thinking of the fact that one person will always be by his side—Mikan.

Just then—

'Hyuga?' someone called.

Natsume turned at once, recognizing the voice. His suspicions were right. It was—

'Persona!' said Natsume.

'Natsume…' said Persona in a cold voice, 'I heard about the incidence at the Hospital wing, yesterday…'

'I didn't do it!' exclaimed Natsume.

'I know…' said Persona, 'Because that was extremely high level flame casting even for a kid like you…'

'What?'

'This is your next lesson—**The Dark Mark**!' said Persona with a cold smile.

**Classes started** as usual but there was an unusual air of eeriness in the room. Almost every other student was already present except Natsume. Mikan was sitting somberly beside Taka. Hotaru was eyeing Taka with suspicion and curiosity, while sitting at Natsume's place.

Whispers were going on throughout the class as to who could have hurt Ruka. But however much Mikan and Sumire argued against the contrary, it seems to come to the fact on how much Natsume could have hurt Ruka.

Just then, Natsume entered the class with a shocked look in his eyes. Persona's voice was still echoing in his ears.

'_The Dark Mark?' asked a surprised Natsume._

'_The Dark Mark is the most dangerous as well as the most complicated of all the things that you do…' said Persona, 'You could not achieve it at this young age even if you have the talent… Especially you Hyuga… because, it can only be achieved by persons who are ready to give away everything in life to achieve something…'_

'_What do you mean?' asked Natsume._

'_The Dark Mark once placed on someone can never be removed unless the caster is overpowered' said Persona._

'_Overpowered?' asked Natsume, shocked. His eyes were wider than ever in his life._

'_I meant' started Persona and whispered, 'The caster has to die!'_

'_If not?' asked Natsume._

'_Then the victim will have just 5 more days left of his life till the fire consumes his life' replied Persona._

'Natsume?' called Sumire timidly, 'I would like you to know that many of us trust you'

Natsume looked at Sumire.

'What difference does that make?' asked Natsume in a low voice.

'What?'

'What's the use?' asked Natsume, 'If I don't find the person who did this, Ruka can never come back, _ever_!'

With that, he left the class and ran away to the Hospital to see Ruka.

'Natsume!' shouted Mikan, in dismay.

Taka was just seated at the table looking at the surprised Mikan.

'Taka?' called Mikan.

'Yeah?' he asked to her.

'What is your Alice?' she asked unexpectedly.

'Mine?' he asked.

'Yes…' replied Mikan with curiosity in her eyes.

'Mikan… do you really think that I might have done that to Nogi?' asked Taka seriously.

'No—but…' she started.

'It's ok Mikan… You have new friends... it was stupid of me to think that I might still have a place in your heart…' with that he just left the class when Narumi entered.

'Mr. Kouzuki…? Come back here!' he shouted at him.

But he did not turn.

'What have I done?' whispered Mikan.

Taka closed his room's door behind him. Suddenly, points of fire erupted throughout the room making it dim as well as lit. To add to the surprise, another Taka formed out of the real one. The duplicate Taka opened his palm a fire erupted.

'Mikan…' whispered Taka and everything around him disappeared.

There was silence as well as darkness in his room.

The phone by his table started to ring.

He switched on the speaker. A girl's voice came out of the speaker.

'_Taka! Is it you?' _she asked, '_Taka you have to come back. You can't do this… You—'_

Taka cut the phone line. He pulled the cord and then his cell phone started to ring. He opened his table drawer and dropped his cell into it.

'You're not stopping me…' whispered Taka.

**At the Hospital**, Natsume was sitting beside Ruka.

'Ruka…' he whispered, 'If I find the person who did this to you, I'll surely kill him…'

**At her lab**, Hotaru was surfing through a massive computer with Yuu and Sumire.

'What are you doing Hotaru?' asked Yuu slowly, afraid she might explode.

'Searching…' she answered.

'Searching what?' asked Sumire.

'Found it!' she exclaimed and made the two jump and whispered, 'But, what is this?'

The two of them looked into the monitor and saw that Hotaru had been going through the

Alice Forum. She had been searching on Taka Kouzuki.

A picture of Taka was displayed on the right and info on him was given on the left. But surprisingly—

'America?' whispered Yuu.

'Taka Kouzuki—the gem of the American Alice academy….' Hotaru read.

_**Hope you like this chapter. It explains a little about Taka but still his intentions are vague. Keep logged on for more on "THE FALCON AND THE FLAME"**_


	5. The Dark Mark

'America

**Chapter 5**

**The Dark Mark **

**And**

**Mysterious Miyu**

'America?' whispered Hotaru.

They had been searching for data on Taka Kouzuki, when they came across his identification data in the Alice main Database.

Hotaru clicked the "More Info" button when the page turned blank. It turned black and voice said, _"Don't even think about it"_

**PAGE CANNOT BE DISPLAYED**

Hotaru was shocked at the sudden change. She tallied through the computer for a very long time; still she was unable to get to the page. It was completely difficult to get to.

'What happened?' asked Yuu.

'Page cannot be displayed?' read Sumire.

'Someone is messing with the main System' said Hotaru, 'but not here…'

'I hate doing this for you Taka…' whispered a blonde girl in front of a monitor thousands of miles away, in The American Alice Academy.

The Next Day

Ruka was still in a serious condition in the hospital. Rumors spread like fire and no one in Mikan's class was up to classes. A few were missing in numbers—Ruka (_of course), _Natsume, Mikan, Taka and for some reason Hotaru.

Natsume was in the hospital with Ruka. So was Mikan. And none in the class knew where Taka and Hotaru were. Yuu could only guess that she was still searching for info on Taka.

Yuu himself had a bad feeling about the guy. He was able to manipulate Koko, and his name was found as the _Gem _of the American Alice Academy. It was all so weird that Yuu's head started to spin.

'Hey Yuu!' someone called.

Yuu looked up to see Tsubasa at the class' doorway.

'Hi Tsubasa!' he said, 'What is it?'

'I was searching for Mikan,' he explained, 'when I heard that she was with Ruka…'

'Yes…' said Yuu shaking his head, 'a terrible deed… we can only wonder as to who might have done it…'

'But Yuu' said a guy in his class, 'Isn't Natsume the only person who has Fire Alice?'

'I don't know…' said Yuu, 'Maybe Taka—'

'You were talking about me?' came a voice behind Tsubasa.

Tsubasa jumped. It was Taka. He gave a warm smile to all in the class but Yuu felt a sudden cold breeze flowing through him.

'You were saying?' asked Taka as he took his usual seat.

'I was just—I was just…' stammered Yuu.

'He was about to say that we don't know what your Alice is…' said Sumire fast.

Taka gave her an odd look and she started to stammer as well.

'Well… we just thought... We…' she said.

'Well,' said Anna, 'we just thought it would be nice if you revealed your Alice to us…'

'Ok…' he said suddenly.

'What…' chorused everyone in class.

'My Alice is…' he started.

'Tsubasa!' someone shouted in the corridor.

'Shoot! Mr. Jinno!' exclaimed Tsubasa and ran off.

Hearing the familiar frog sound, everybody took back to their seta and fell silent at once. Mr. Jinno entered their class.

'What was all that commotion?' he asked, 'Who is missing?' he asked surveying the class.

'Actually three sir…' informed Yuu, 'Hyuga, Mikan and Imai'

'What are those three thinking?' said Mr. Jinno, electricity spraying from his stick.

'Electricity?' whispered Taka.

'What did you say?' snapped Jinno at once.

'Nothing sir…' said Taka, standing up.

Jinno gave Taka a calculating look and said, 'Sit down!'

Taka smirked a little and took his seat.

**At the Hospital**

Mikan sniffed. Apparently all that crying had given her a head cold. Natsume was seated a few seats away from her. They were waiting in the hospital wing outside Ruka's room for Narumi to come out of Ruka's room and give them some information as to his condition. The dean and Narumi had been in Ruka's room for nearly half an hour and Mikan was getting nervous every second.

Natsume could still hear Persona's words in his ears.'

'_The Dark Mark?' asked a surprised Natsume._

'_The Dark Mark is the most dangerous as well as the most complicated of all the things that you do…' said Persona, 'You could not achieve it at this young age even if you have the talent… Especially you Hyuga… because, it can only be achieved by persons who are ready to give away everything in life to achieve something…'_

'_What do you mean?' asked Natsume._

'_The Dark Mark once placed on someone can never be removed unless the caster is overpowered' said Persona._

'_Overpowered?' asked Natsume, shocked. His eyes were wider than ever in his life._

'_I meant' started Persona and whispered, 'The caster has to die!'_

'_If not?' asked Natsume._

'_Then the victim will have just 5 more days left of his life till the fire consumes his life' replied Persona._

'Natsume?' echoed Mikan's voice through his ears.

It brought him back to earth.

'What!' he exclaimed at her.

'Well…' she said strained, 'you just had this blank look in your eyes… I was scared…'

Natsume looked at her for a while.

'It's nothing…' he said in a cool voice.

There was silence for a while. Mikan got up from her seat and sat beside Natsume.

'Natsume?' she called again.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Do you think Ruka is going to be ok?' she asked.

'How am I to know…' he replied.

His voice turned a little sad when he uttered those words.

'Well… you know all about fires…' she said.

Natsume remained silent for a while.

'Hey, you know what frightens me the most?' he asked her.

'Don't be silly, Natsume' she said giving a weak smile, 'you are scared of nothing…'

'No…' he said, 'quite a few things scare me… like Ruka and you getting hurt for instance'

Mikan looked up. She couldn't believe what he was saying. _Does Natsume actually care about me?_

'And most of all, what scares me the most is…' he said, looking down, 'Fire'

'What?' she exclaimed.

Just then, Narumi came out of Ruka's room.

'His condition just got worse…' he explained.

'What happened to him?' asked a panic-stricken Mikan.

'Persona just sent message as to what it possibly could be…' said Narumi, 'He says it is something called the—'

'The Dark Mark' finished Natsume for him.

'Exactly' said Narumi, 'that makes it clear that you couldn't have done it Natsume…'

'What is this Dark Mark?' asked Mikan, frantic.

'The Dark Mark once placed on someone can never be removed unless the caster is overpowered' Natsume repeated Persona's words.

'Overpowered?' asked Mikan.

'It means that the caster is to die…' said Narumi gravely.

'But we do not know who that person is…' said Mikan.

'And moreover, Persona says that he might not last long…' explained Narumi.

'But he said to me we had at the least 5 more days…' shouted Natsume.

'No… Not anymore…' said Narumi, 'apparently, the caster is much too strong so the charm will be just as…'

'What do we do?' wailed Mikan.

'How many days do we have left?' asked Natsume.

'_Two Days!_' shouteda girl's voice from Taka's phone receiver.

'I have two days left to finish my job Miyu….' Said Taka, 'Don't badger…'

'_Taka!' _cried Miyu, '_Please don't do this… Please come back…'_

'I'm sorry Miyu,' replied Taka, 'I just called you to thank for the help with the computer earlier…'

'_Stupid!' _she shouted, '_I won't let this happen Taka! Come back now!'_

'I'm sorry Miyu…' he said gravely, 'It's now or never!'

With that he cut the phone receiver.

_**I hope its not a bit too corny. I didn't have any inspiration for weeks on this one. So please forgive me if this isn't my best job. Honestly, this is the worst… Hope you like it though; and sorry again about the title. I know I suck at that!**_


	6. The Duel

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Duel and the Dangerous Alice**

'Two days?' mouthed Mikan.

Natsume was too shocked to speak. They had just two more days left and yet he had no idea as to what to do next. He was petrified.

'Just two more days…' whispered Narumi gravely.

'We don't know who did this to Ruka… What do we do?' asked Mikan.

Tears started to flow down her cheek and Natsume could bear it no longer. He got up. He had to know. He sprinted out of the hospital.

'Natsume?' called Narumi.

However, he didn't stop. He had to do this. Ruka's life depended on it. If he didn't do it now, there would be no use for him to have his Alice.

Natsume sprinted past an outdoor corridor to his classroom when he noticed someone by the Sakura Tree. He stopped. A closer look, Natsume realized it as the person he so wanted to see at that moment. It was Taka Kouzuki.

Natsume with admirable speed sped towards the Sakura Tree. Taka was standing with his face towards the tree. However, as Natsume neared him, with fire in both his eyes and his hands, he turned.

'Hello, Natsume!' he said warmly. However, Natsume sensed it as cold as ice.

'You!' he exclaimed, 'you are the one who made Ruka like this…'

Taka smirked which slowly turned into cold laughter. He looked at Natsume with colder eyes than he himself have never worn before.

'It took this long to figure it out?' he asked coldly.

'So it was you!' he exclaimed and was about to punch Taka with a fiery hand when Taka spoke.

'Of course…' he said coldly, 'do you really think that I would stay put when that blonde is all over my Mikan?'

'So, you decide to kill him?' asked Natsume furious.

Taka paced slowly around Natsume going, 'Tut tut… She is mine and no one can change that…'

'She is not!' exclaimed Natsume, 'You deserve to die!'

'I don't think you can do it Hyuga…' said Taka scratching his chin.

'I will…. I will for Ruka!' he exclaimed and forced on Taka. But Taka was far too quick for Natsume. He jumped in time to a few feet away and clicked his tongue.

'I thought you were stronger…' he said disappointed, 'you are just worthless like your blond friend…'

'Why you!' exclaimed Natsume, clenching his teeth.

Natsume sprinted towards Taka with all his might. But suddenly as he neared him, with fire in both his hands, electricity passed through Natsume.

'Like that?' asked Taka.

Natsume was thrown back by the electric current, which had passed through him. He was lying on his back and Taka was standing with a wicked grin on his face.

'You—you cant have electric—' breathed Natsume.

'I don't… this is just a minor part of my Alice…' explained Taka.

Natsume got to his feet. He had experienced electricity before, but not as powerful as this. It was petrifying his every cell. He tried to move, but his body was still shaking by the sudden current.

'What are you man?' asked Natsume dejected.

'A dangerous ability Alice' said Taka.

Natsume's eyes widened.

'Duplication!' exclaimed Taka.

'What?'

'I can duplicate any Alice that I witness once' he explained, 'however, unlike the original, mine is stronger… much _much_ stronger….'

A cold breeze followed his words.

'You should never have shown me your Alice…' he said coldly.

'But how did you hurt Ruka?' asked Natsume.

He was still horror-struck at the weird Alice of the brunette standing before him.

'Simple… dopple-ganger' he said, 'of Mikan's friend, Misaki's….'

'You are...' started Natsume with clenched teeth.

'A very cold person, right?' asked Taka coldly.

There was silence between the two.

'You had your go...' said Taka suddenly, 'now, it's my turn to fight…'

Natsume didn't even have time to react when Taka pounded Natsume with his hands covered by blue fire. Natsume fell to the floor. Taka conjured up a fire circle surrounding him and Natsume.

'You really like Mikan, don't you?' he asked.

Natsume gave him a cold look.

'Mikan is mine… you can't get her while I am Alive!' he shouted.

'Then die you freak!' shouted Natsume and with all the strength he could muster up, landed a punch on Taka's face. This time, Taka didn't dodge and felt the full impact of the punch. He fell out of the fire circle, which vanished.

'Nice one…' said Taka.

He got up and said, 'now let's see how you deal with this…'

He duplicated himself into many and surrounded Natsume. Natsume was at the ready to fight.

At the hospital

Ruka's condition worsened. He began to gasp for breath and his heart rating started to fall. Narumi rushed into the room closely followed by Mikan.

'He's getting worse… I'm guessing the caster is using up all his strength to keep this going…' said the doctor.

At the staff room

'Misaki?' called the Seriina, the fortune-teller (you know the teacher with the crystal ball)

'Yeah… What is it?' asked Misaki, the biology professor.

'Is that Natsume Hyuga near the Sakura tree?' she asked.

Misaki looked through the window and to his horror, found Natsume surrounded by lots of boys who looked identical.

'Yeah… who are all of them?' asked Misaki.

'I think Hyuga is having a duel with our new student, Taka Kouzuki' said Jinno coming into the office.

'What?' exclaimed Misaki and Seriina together.

'That was my reaction too when Persona told me…' said Jinno, his frog made its usual noise, 'he said that they'll sort this out themselves and asked us not to interfere'

'This is so stupid!' exclaimed Seriina, 'we have to stop them before Natsume decided to kill that poor boy…'

'I think that the opposite is the most probable to happen' a voice said behind them.

It was Persona.

At the Classroom

'Hotaru!' exclaimed Yuu as Hotaru rushed into the class.

'Where is Kouzuki?' she asked frantic.

She didn't seem herself. She was losing control.

'I have no idea…' said Yuu, 'he left class without even asking permission from Jinno who followed him, but both aren't back yet…'

Hotaru started to rush to the door before he finished his sentence but a girl blocked it. It was a girl of around their age with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

'Excuse me?' she asked Hotaru, 'Where can I find Mr. Taka Kouzuki?'

'Who are you?' asked Hotaru.

'I'm a classmate of his from the Alice academy in America…' she answered.

'May I know your Alice?' asked Hotaru.

'Machine Manipulation,' she answered, 'I can control any kind of equipment without even know its mechanism'

'So it was you!' exclaimed Hotaru.

'Excuse me?'

'It was you who messed up the Alice Main Database!'

Everybody turned to look at the new girl. She looked at Hotaru in shock and surprise, unable to answer.

At that very moment, three lines were getting unstable at the Alice Academy—One in the hospital, the second in Narumi's class and the last most dangerous of all near the Sakura tree, in the battle between two dangerous Alices.

_**Hope you liked it guys… I think that there will only be two to three chapters left… I don't what I'm doing… I seem to finish stuff so fast. I need to calm down. Anyway, thanks for all those great reviews. I appreciate it! **_

_**Yours ever in service,**_

_**Kanata Saionji**_


	7. The Secret

'Mikan is mine… you can't get her while I am Alive

'Mikan is mine… you can't get her while I am Alive!' Taka shouted.

'Then die you freak!' shouted Natsume and with all the strength he could muster up, landed a punch on Taka's face. This time, Taka didn't dodge and felt the full impact of the punch. He fell out of the fire circle, which vanished.

'Nice one…' said Taka.

He got up and said, 'now let's see how you deal with this…'

He duplicated himself into many and surrounded Natsume. Natsume was at the ready to fight.

**Chapter 7**

**The Dark Truth**

'Natsume, any last wishes?' asked the many Takas smirking.

'I should be the one asking you that!' snapped Natsume, his red eyes moving with all the Taka's movements.

Taka laughed an evil laugh that echoed through the area. Natsume shivered something he had never done before. All the other Takas vanished as the real one started to laugh.

'Natsume,' said Taka, 'Natsume… Natsume… Natsume Hyuga…'

He was still smiling, a cold one at that. Natsume had nothing to say. He was still worried as to how to attack this weirdo.

'Do you really still think that you can actually beat me?' he asked, 'The Gem of the American Alice academy—_the_ most Dangerous Alice ever to walk this Earth?'

Natsume was still thinking as to what to do next. But he realized talking would be a good option to give him time for to revamp his strength.

'I don't know whether I could,' he said slowly, 'but I have to do it, for Ruka!'

'Friendship?' asked Taka.

'You should know about that!' snapped Natsume.

'I do know…' said Taka, 'otherwise, I wouldn't bother coming here…'

'Yeah…' said Natsume, 'a guy like you… _the Gem of the American Alice Academy… The Most dangerous Alice to walk the Earth…_ why did you bother to come here. And don't tell me it's out of sheer friendship for Mikan…'

Natsume was still playing with time to get his energy back. But at seeing how his last question had affected the Duplication Alice, Natsume continued.

'So, why did you bother to come to Japan,' he asked, 'all the way from America?'

Taka looked down. His eyes were contorted in thought. It was as though he was wondering whether to be honest with Natsume or not. Suddenly he looked up. There was something different in his eyes; something that Natsume had never seen in the guy before—sadness.

'I could easily answer you question,' said Taka, 'but, what difference is it going to make? Since death is going to descend its hands in a few minutes….'

With that, he pounded suddenly on Natsume with a fiery hand and Natsume went flying and hit with his back on the Sakura tree. It was too much of a surprise even for our Black Cat.

Natsume, with some difficulty, managed to get to his feet. He was seriously wounded. A line of blood flowed from his mouth. His back ached like hell but he went on. He had to defeat that guy.

'Will you ever give up?' asked Taka through gritted teeth.

'No…' answered Natsume in a low tone, 'No way… I'm not going to let you kill Ruka… and I will never let you take away _my _Mikan…'

With that, Natsume started towards Taka but a second before Natsume's fire touched Taka, the fire vanished into thin air and Natsume stopped. At the moment he stopped, Taka multiplied and all the duplicates started to hit Natsume, who was in the middle of the circle, with electricity.

'_That_', said Taka 'was for calling her your Mikan…'

Natsume's body was still numb. He had been in bad situations before and had been electrocuted many times, but not as much as this. He felt weak and thought he was going to die. But then, Ruka appeared before his eyes, then all his classmates and finally Mikan.

Then suddenly a vision blurred his mind.

'_Don't worry…' he said, closing his eyes, 'Everything is going to be fine'_

_A smile bloomed in her face and she closed her eyes too going, 'I'm sure… It's going to fine'_

It was a few days ago, in front of the hospital wing, where he had hugged Mikan for the last time. He had felt her tears on his uniform and swore that he would not let that happen again as well as to kill the person who made it happen.

Natsume got up. His body was still numb. He was still powerless but he had to get up. He had to fight. He had to save Ruka. He had to keep his promise. Everything will be fine. It will be. It should be.

'What the?' gasped Taka.

Natsume's body began to be surrounded by fire. It was circling Natsume whose eyes went blurred. Natsume had one thought guiding his mind, hypnotizing it—Kill Taka Kouzuki!

Taka reduced to only one just in time for Natsume's attacks. Natsume attacked Taka like hell. He hit him with such force that Taka was unable to react in time. After a series of hits, taka fell down.

Natsume looked down at him and kneeled beside him. His face was filled with anger. However, Taka was actually smiling.

'What are you smiling at?' asked Natsume.

He was inched away from killing the guy when a voice echoed through the empty air.

'Stop it Natsume!'

Natsume who was holding onto the front of Taka's shirt with his left hand and his right hand clench into a fist for the final blow slopped in mid-act. The fire surrounding his right hand vanished. Natsume turned to look at the person who spoke. So did Taka.

'Hotaru?' whispered Natsume.

'Miyu?' gasped Taka.

'Let go of him Natsume' said Hotaru in a low voice.

'Imai you don't know what he did!' exclaimed Natsume.

'I know… and I know about him more than you do!' she snapped back.

Natsume looked at Taka. Taka's eyes turned a little small. It became a little watery. Natsume let go of him and stood up. At once, the blonde girl with Hotaru who Taka had called as 'Miyu' ran towards them, kneeled before Taka, who got up a little, and hugged him tight.

'I told you not to go!' she wailed, 'I told you!'

'Yeah,' said Taka, 'you told me… but I had to… stop crying Miyu…'

'What is going on here?' asked Natsume to Hotaru.

'Taka Kouzuki…' she said, 'he is…'

'Dying…!' said Miyu with a sob.

Natsume's eyes widened.

'Even if don't kill him,' she said tears flowing down her cheek, 'he is going to die in a few hours…'

'WHAT!' exclaimed Natsume.

_**Sorry about the late update guys…I've been busy with other stories… So, you could easily guess his problem, I think… Please log in for the next chapter in **_**THE FALCON AND THE FLAME**


	8. Taka's last wish

'What is going on here

'What is going on here?' asked Natsume to Hotaru.

'Taka Kouzuki…' she said, 'he is…'

'Dying…!' said Miyu with a sob.

Natsume's eyes widened.

'Even if don't kill him,' she said tears flowing down her cheek, 'he is going to die in a few hours…'

'WHAT!' exclaimed Natsume.

**Chapter 8**

**Taka Kouzuki's last wish**

"_Kill him Natsume!"_

'Mr. Narumi,' called Mikan, 'How is Ruka?'

Mikan had dark circles under her eyes, as she was unable to close her eyes even once during the past few days. To make matters worse, Natsume had just run off somewhere.

'He has been unstable during the past hour…' said Narumi, 'something weird is happening…'

'Is he going to be okay?' asked Mikan.

'I don't know…' replied Narumi gravely.

'What's happening here?' wailed Mikan.

'What's happening here?' demanded Natsume to the two girls.

'What's happening is that Taka is dying…' started Miyu.

'Dying?' asked Natsume, 'What do you mean?'

'He has the Alice that sucks your life with its frequent usage' said Hotaru.

Natsume looked at Taka. He was looking at his feet, his brunette hair covering his eyes (anime-style). Natsume's head was spinning.

'That's impossible!' exclaimed Natsume, 'The Academy wouldn't have let a powerful Alice like yours go to waste just like that…. They would surely have given you medication, right?'

He directed the question at Taka hoping e would answer. However, he remained silent. Miyu was the one who answered.

'The medication had no effect whatsoever on Taka' said Miyu.

'Why is that?' asked Natsume to Taka.

Again, it was Miyu, who answered.

'It's probably because his Alice was out of control,' she said, 'He himself was unable to control the power of his Alice…'

'_Out-of-control?'_ asked Natsume with a raised eyebrow.

'He couldn't control the power of the Alices he duplicated,' she said, 'that's the main reason why now you have to kill Taka to save your friend Nogi… His Alice duplicated your Alice way too well and his out-of-control Alice made it even worse…'

'I don't get it…!' shouted Natsume, 'What are you talking about? This is making no sense!'

'Taka!' exclaimed Miyu, 'let's just go back… we'll do something to save you, please, come with me… let's go back to America!'

'No…' whispered Taka in a barely audible voice

'What?' asked Miyu

'I said NO Miyu!' he shouted.

'Taka?' she called.

'Miyu,' said Taka with a weird smile that made the other three feel sorry for him, 'you don't understand.. If I come with you now and if by some weird miracle, I'm saved, what will happen to Ruka? Wouldn't he die Natsume? Do you want that?'

Natsume pulsed. _If Taka is saved, Ruka dies…and only if Taka dies can Ruka live… but that's barbaric…_

'Miyu,' said Taka, ' I know that you really care about me and… and that you want me alive… but fate has already chosen my way…'

He looked at Natsume.

'Now, Hyuga,' he said, 'back to business… where did we leave…?'

'Look here, I don't want to kill a dying person…' started Natsume.

'Chickening out?' asked Taka.

'Whatever you say, I'm not going to kill you' said Natsume and turned to leave when—

'Well then' said Taka in a cold voice, 'I'll just have to force you!'

With that, he extended both of his arms wide and closed his eyes. His body was engulfed by blue flame and when he opened his eyes, it was turned blue. He was still engulfed by flame when he spoke in a mystical voice.

'You have just five minutes left to kill me,' said Taka.

'TAKA!' shouted Miyu and tried to get closer but the fire stung her.

'What do you mean?' asked Natsume, his temper rising.

'You have five minutes to kill me,' he repeated, 'if you fail to do so, your friend will be out of this world before me!'

'Why you!' shouted Natsume.

'Why exactly are you doing this Taka?' asked Hotaru frantically.

'Four minutes Fifty-eight seconds left,' counted Taka, 'the clock is ticking away Hyuga…'

Natsume stood rooted to the spot. _Why the heck was he doing this? There must be a reason… but if I kill him, then I wouldn't know what that is… what the hell am I to do?_

'KILL HIM NATSUME!' shouted someone.

Natsume would recognize that voice even in hell. He turned to see Mikan, her eyes over flowing with tears.

'Mikan?' whispered Natsume and Taka together.

'Just kill him!' she shouted closing her eyes.

Taka smiled—a very sad smile. His eyes turned back to brown. The flame around him vanished. He looked up at Natsume.

'Please kill me' he begged.

'What?' whispered everyone except Mikan, who still had her eyes tight shut—her tears flowing violently down her cheek.

'Please kill me...' repeated Taka. He bent down in frustration and a tear slipped his eye.

_**Hi again guys! I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters as our little story is about to end… But don't worry… I'll make it as painless as possible… Thanks for those awesome reviews…**_


	9. Death

'KILL HIM NATSUME

'KILL HIM NATSUME!' shouted someone.

'Mikan?' whispered Natsume and Taka together.

'Just kill him!' she shouted closing her eyes.

Taka smiled—a very sad smile. His eyes turned back to brown. The flame around him vanished. He looked up at Natsume.

'Please kill me' he begged.

**Chapter 9**

**Death**

Everybody there was dumbfounded. There was a cold silence between the Alices. Tears were flowing down Miyu as well as Mikan's cheeks. Taka looked in the verge of tears. But he held his head down. It was difficult to make out any expression.

'Taka—?' whispered Miyu through her sobs.

A chilly wind passed through them. Unaware to the Alices, they were being watched by numerous people, teachers included. However, no one up in the building had any idea on how to stop the ongoing calamity. The whole of the Alice Academy was in darkness.

'Please kill me,' repeated Taka in a small voice.

'Why?' asked Natsume, 'Why are you doing this?'

Taka looked up at Natsume. Then he turned his gaze towards the crying Mikan who was determined not to look at Taka. Natsume followed his gaze and his face relaxed.

'If…' started Natsume.

Everybody looked up at him. He swallowed hard and said, 'If it's Mikan you want, then I could—'

Taka burst out laughing before Natsume even finished his sentence. The sight was depressing.

'What?' asked Taka, 'you could what?'

Natsume stared at him straight in the eye and said, 'I could always give up on her!'

Mikan, who was busy with her weeping, was unable to catch the words that the Black Cat said in such a mournful and low tone.

'Natsume that's stupid…' complained Hotaru.

'Imai,' said Natsume, 'stay out of this!'

'My friend is not some artifact to be tossed around, get it!' shouted Hotaru.

Both the boys looked at her.

Natsume turned to one side and said in a low tone, 'I don't want to give her up either…' his voice shook a little, 'but to save Ruka I have to do this…'

'No…' said Taka, 'to save Ruka Nogi, you have to kill me… and that's all… I'll be right off the picture… an unspoken episode…'

'Taka…' Miyu whispered.

'Just kill me…' said Taka.

He extended his right arm sideways and a thin sword formed in his hand out of thin air. It was crystal clear, as if made of water. A ruby shone at its rear. He held its handle up to Natsume.

'Just do it!' said Taka, 'One swish and it'll all be over…'

There was an unbroken silence, which ended when Natsume moved forward and accepted the sword from Taka.

'Natsume, don't!' demanded Hotaru.

Natsume pulled the sword away from Taka. He examined it with his sharp eyes. After a second or two, he pointed it straight at Taka.

'I'll kill you' he said.

There was a hushed silence following his proposal.

'But,' he strained.

'But what?' asked Taka.

'You have to tell me why you're doing all this…' said Natsume.

Taka gave him a strained smile.

'Very well…' said Taka.

Everybody looked up at him expecting an explanation but he had something else to say.

'Kill me then,' he said.

'What about the reason?' blurted Natsume.

'That,' he said, 'will reach you after my death…'

'But—,' started Hotaru.

'Even if I can,' said Taka slowly, 'neither you nor I have time for the explanation… it will of course, be sure, will reach you sooner or later… right Miyu?'

'Of course' she sobbed.

Natsume moved a little towards him. He knew that it was against all of his principles to do this but he had to. He had no other choice. Taka had made sure of that. The sword was inches away from Taka's chest when he spoke.

'Before I die,' he said somberly making the girls shudder, 'I have one thing to say to Mikan and Miyu'.

The two girls looked at him.

'Mikan,' he said slowly capturing the girl's entire attention, 'I missed you a lot… I wish I had more time to be with you…'

Mikan burst out sobbing.

'I'm sorry Taka!' she wailed, 'It was hard for me to see you in pain… I just wanted your pain to end… I.. I…'

'I know…' he muttered.

Mikan hugged Hotaru and sobbed into her arms. Hotaru had nothing much to say. She caressed her hair and made sure her eyes were closed.

'Miyu,' called Taka, 'I'm sorry… I realized it way too late… I was unable to return your feelings because I didn't know… now that I know and willing to return it I… I'm sorry…'

'Taka…' she sobbed.

'I'm ready…,' he said and kneeled before Natsume.

'I'm sorry' said Natsume and inserted the sword right into Taka's chest.

Taka gave a slight lurch when the blood gushed out and drenched Natsume's uniform. Natsume pulled back the sword and blood sprayed all over the floor and Taka fell face down with a small thump.

'TAKA!' shouted Mikan and Miyu.

Mikan tried to run towards him but Hotaru held her tight. Miyu ran towards Taka's corpse and hugged it tight crying all the while.

Natsume looked down at his feet. His face had splatters of blood and so did his hands and clothes. His eyes got covered by his raven black hair and he remained silent.

Within minutes, teachers sprinted towards them. Seriina, the one who uses the crystal orb, bent down and dragged Miyu away from Taka. Narumi and Misaki carried Taka away. Jinno retrieved the sword from Natsume, which to every body's surprise hadn't vanished with its creator's death.

They were all taken to the hospital. Miyu and Mikan were given sedatives for shock. Natsume had some serious injuries, which were being cared for. Hotaru was asked to go back to the class and was asked to keep whatever she saw to herself and not allow anything to slip. She gave the teachers a hard look and left not to the classroom but to her own room. She decided to hit the hay. The day was too much even for her.

Natsume was admitted. He lied on the bed looking at the roof. He was unable to close his eyes. Everytime he did, Taka's face popped in—his last moments. He was afraid of seeing it. So Natsume didn't even blink. After a few hours of being wide-awake, a nurse gave him a sedative and he drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter 9**

_**Hey, people! How was that? I hope it wasn't too much clichéd. I wanted to keep the best for the last… so the story will be ending soon… Tune in… Do not forget to review…**_


	10. Miyu

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Miyu**

'I'm ready…,' Taka said and kneeled before Natsume.

'I'm sorry' said Natsume and inserted the sword right into Taka's chest.

Taka gave a slight lurch when the blood gushed out and drenched Natsume's uniform. Natsume pulled back the sword and blood sprayed all over the floor and Taka fell, face down with a small thump.

'TAKA!' came a chorus shout from behind Natsume.

'NO!' shouted Natsume and sprang up from his bed, sweating and shaking violently.

At once a nurse barged into the room and calmed down Natsume.

The Falcon and the Flame

Chapter 10

'Taka…' I muttered, 'he-he is dying… we have to save him! I killed him… I—'

'Mr. Hyuga,' said the nurse, holding my shoulders, but I kept trying to move. I have to save him.

'What are you doing?' I shouted, _this nurse just doesn't understand_, 'We have to save KOUZUKI!'

'Mr. Kouzuki is dead!' she said.

I stopped dead unable to digest the pronouncement.

'He died a week ago,' she informed, and she got her hands off my shoulders as I couldn't move any longer.

'A week ago,' I asked dumbly.

'You've been out cold for a whole week,' she said while checking my temperature and heart beat.

I just sat there gaping. I couldn't understand. I was blank. Taka Kouzuki died a week ago? I killed him and I'm still in Alice Academy and not in a jail…?

'How come I'm here, then?' I asked in a low voice to the leaving nurse.

'Because his death for inevitable,' she said smiling softly, 'don't bother your mind and body with this… get some rest… you look like you've seen a ghost'

I stared out of the window when the nurse closed the door behind her and left. I was unable to digest the fact that the academy was this lenient with me after destroying one of their best students.

'I don't understand,' I muttered as I scratched my forehead with my right hand palm.

I closed my eyes and all he could see was Taka's last moments. I couldn't bear to sit and think any longer. I had to get out this place.

Just then I remembered Taka's words.

'_Neither you nor I have time for the explanation… it will of course, be sure, will reach you sooner or later… right Miyu?'_

'Miyu…' I whispered and sprang to my feet at once.

I rushed out of the doors and looked around. At that very moment Hotaru came out of one of the rooms.

'Imai!' I shouted and ran to her.

'I just saw Mikan,' said Hotaru, 'she's still asleep…'

'No,' I said hurriedly, 'it's not her I want to see… It's Miyu…'

'Miyu?' she asked, 'why her?'

Then her face lit up with realization.

'It's about Taka, right?' she asked.

I raised an eyebrow to indicate that I wouldn't need anything else to do with her.

'Let's go,' she said and started to run towards one of the rooms in the farthest end of the corridor.

As soon as we reached there, I reached out and opened the door.

Unlike Mikan, Miyu was awake and like me was gazing out of the window with a look of despair in her eyes. I realized that she must be thinking of Kouzuki and bringing up the subject would be very painful for her… But I had no other choice.

'Excuse me?' I called, trying to get her attention.

She turned. Her long blonde hair followed her movement. Her emerald eyes looked at me in surprise and I was struck at how much she must have been crying in her sleep with her dark circles.

'Um…' I started stammering for the first time. I didn't know what got into these days. I seem to be so _normal_.

'You want to talk about Taka, right?' she asked in a low voice.

'Yes,' I said firmly.

'First, I'd like to introduce myself to you properly Natsume,' she said.

I was startled at her easy informality.

'I'm Miyu,' she said smiling sadly, 'Miyu Shinohara… I'm a Machine Manipulation Alice… Technical ability…'

'You were the one who blocked up that space when I was trying to find about Taka, right?' asked Hotaru.

'Yeah, that's me,' she said smiling, 'Taka told me that there was this great Innovation Alice here who would easily find out about him… He asked me to block out any info on him in the Alice database'.

'When did he ask you to do this?' I asked.

'A day after he got into this Academy,' she answered.

'You mean he didn't know anything about us before he came here?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

'No he didn't,' she said her smile fading, 'he was forbidden… He was forbidden to make friends… He was forbidden to go out of the Academy except for Academy businesses… He was forbidden to know anything about the other Alice Academies… as that might lead him to find stuff on the Anti-Alice-academies'

'He was an Academy slave… as simple as that, huh?' concluded Hotaru.

That sentence seems to go to me as well. I smiled weakly. I guess maybe I'll have the same fate as him.

'So, how did they let him come here then?' I asked curiously.

'Because they realized he was dying,' she said sadly, 'as I said before, no medication worked on him… so they just let him go!'

'You said he was forbidden to have friends… but you…?' asked Hotaru.

'I couldn't actually say that he considered me as a friend…' she said, smiling.

But I knew that that smile was out of place. She looked at her hands and continued.

'Anyway,' she said, 'he figured out a way to live…'

'What?' I exclaimed and sprang to my feet.

'Yeah,' she said, 'but I don't really know what that is…'

'What?' I repeated.

She rummaged at her pillow and brought out what seemed to be a pen-drive. She gave it to me. I looked at it with a question mark on my face.

'He asked me to give this to you, Mr. Natsume Hyuga,' she said, 'and to you too Ms. Hotaru Imai'.

'What is this?' I asked.

'It's a part of Taka's memories,' she explained, 'he asked me to do it for him… it was pretty difficult at first, but I wanted to help him a lot… so I made it, thinking he was trying to live… but soon he said that he was going to give it up for someone else'.

'Give it up?' Hotaru and I chorused in a low voice.

But, before Miyu answered I knew who it might it be for. And the thought made my heart sink.

'It was for you, Natsume,' she said sadly.

A tear trickled down Miyu's cheek. Then a waterfall followed. She buried her face in her hands and neither Hotaru nor I could take it any longer.

'We'll be leaving then,' I said and started to leave.

'Please don't hate him,' said Miyu looking at us.

'We won't,' I whispered, 'and Miyu, I don't think he considered you as a friend'.

Miyu looked up in surprise. So did Hotaru. Even I was surprised at my own words. But I knew the end.

'He considered he even higher… something more pure,' I said.

'You think so?' asked Miyu.

'I_ know _so,' I said and left the room with Hotaru.

But before I closed the door, I saw a smile creep into her face. But that smile wasn't exactly a happy one. It was probably regret. I felt it even more. After all, it seems that Taka dropped out of the remedy for life for me.

'To my lab?' asked Hotaru as we started to walk out of the hospital.

I was so glad that we didn't pass by any nurses or doctors as they might put me in bed again. After all, some of my wounds hadn't healed completely.

'Sure,' I answered grabbing the pen-drive tightly.

_**How was that guys? I hope its atleast ok…I really wanted to finish it within this chapter, but it was impossible with all of my other stories… Please try them out too… They are: "Teen Ten", "Spirit Hunters", and "Spirit Hunters—A New Trilogy". And some of my finished projects like, "When we met" and "UFO Baby".**_

_**I would like to thank all of my reviewers. But I can't have the credit. One among you, a particular MIYU KOUZUKI is also responsible for my stories. She helped in giving me confidence… so I'd like it if you'll credit her too…**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	11. Taka Kouzuki:Christmas birth

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Gakuen Alice nor Alice Academy and I neither own the characters. But the OCs and the special story line is of course is my own imagination.

Thanks for all those great and comforting reviews guys…

Mikan, who has a really weak heart, was given severe medication to keep her calm and asleep. She was mentally pretty sick. That is the reason why she was asleep and in the hospital.

And guys, I bear some bad news… I really wanted to finish this story as fast as I could. But unfortunately like my other completed works, I think this story wanted to have fifteen chapters as well… that would be a hattrick for me… I hope it works… but I promise that if I'm able to finish it sooner, I definitely would!

**Chapter 11**

**Taka Kouzuki**

Natsume and Hotaru reached Hotaru's lab and went to her research area, where there was present an enormous flat screen computer… which you might just remember as the one which she used to get information on Taka Kouzuki.

She turned the computer on. They pulled up two chairs in front of the computer. Hotaru dimmed the lights. Natsume was actually nervous as well as very scared as to what he might see… he was already regretting the fact that he accepted to Taka's bargain and had killed him when he could have been saved.

'It isn't your fault Natsume,' assured Hotaru while plugging in the pen-drive.

Natsume did not reply. The computer turned on and Hotaru seated herself beside Natsume, ready to plunge into Taka's memories.

At first the screen was just a mess. Lines went through it like it was some sort of an ancient tape. After a few minutes, it steadied itself and to their surprise Taka was in the tape. He was right in the front, as though adjusting a camera.

'That should do it,' said the Taka in the screen.

Natsume could almost feel the dead guy's presence.

'Hi there!' said Taka, 'nice that you guys could see me!'

Hotaru felt really confused.

'Natsume Hyuga,' he said making Natsume look up, 'and Hotaru Imai, glad you could make it'.

He smiled at them. They knew it was just an image but couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy.

'I do hope the Ruka Nogi is doing fine,' he said regretfully.

The Taka in the screen sat down on a chair, which Natsume guessed was in his room, in this academy, as the room looked a lot like his.

'I know what you might want to ask,' said Taka, 'there might be several questions as in that matter….'

Natsume and Hotaru nodded even though it made no effect whatsoever as he was all dead and gone.

'I have the answers for every one of your questions,' he said, 'and I have explanation for every one of my act… I place it now before you… not to clear myself of any grudges from anyone… no…'

He smiled at them in a warm way that made them feel really sad and regretful.

'All I want to do is just to make sure you two can take care of something that is very precious to me…' he said smiling, 'and to make sure that you guys can clearly understand how precious that is to me…'

Both Natsume and Hotaru knew the answer before Taka even opened his mouth.

'I guess you know what I'm talking about…' he said gleefully.

The two smiled weakly.

'Anyway,' he said hurriedly, 'I think it is time… to take you to some of my worst memories…'

Natsume looked up in horror… _'Worst?'_

Taka smiled. Suddenly, the room began to blur. Natsume was horrified. He stood up in surprise to find Hotaru sitting calmly on the chair.

'What the heck is happening?' asked Natsume in shock.

'Calm down…,' was her reply, 'I'm guessing this is one of Ms. Miyu Shinahara's works… just sit back down…'

Natsume obeyed without reason. After all Miyu Shinahara was one of the greatest Machine Manipulators that he knew, not that he knew many. Then suddenly the whole room went dark except for the light coming from the computer screen. Taka was still standing vividly in the screen.

'I hope it turns out well…' he said slowly and the screen went out enclosing the room with darkness.

'What on earth?' exclaimed Natsume.

Then slowly the room began to reappear. Natsume and Hotaru stood up and saw that they were mistaken. They were able to see something but it wasn't the room they were last in. their chairs had disappeared as well. It didn't look anything like any part of the Academy. Out through the window, they noticed it was really dark and snowing heavily. The whole area was covered in frost.

'Where are we?' asked Natsume.

There were in what looked like a corridor of a nursery. The whole corridor and every other part were in sepia shade except the two. They were the only colorful things in the place. Almost every room in the corridor were closed, bolted or locked. It was completely silent.

'I'm guessing this means we're in Taka's memory…' said Hotaru thoughtfully.

'Maybe… but I don't see him,' reasoned Natsume.

Hotaru opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a blood-piercing scream. The two hurried towards the sound and followed another shriek. They turned around a door and were greeted by the cry of a newly born baby.

Somewhere a clock chimed mid-night.

'What the—?' escaped Natsume's mouth.

'I think that's Taka,' said Hotaru wide-eyed.

'Congratulations honey,' said a middle-aged woman to a brunette haired young woman who was lying on a bed in a dark room, 'your boy must be really lucky… to be born on Christmas day…'

'Where's my boy?' she asked trying really hard to speak.

A lady, who was carrying Taka in her arms walked right past Hotaru and Natsume without a glance, which is reasonable as they were just not there.

'Don't worry honey,' said the lady soothingly to the new mother, 'he's been taken down to get a rinse…'

'I—I—I have to—see—him,' she breathed.

'You'll have plenty of time to see him later,' said the nursing lady holding the mother's hand.

The mother squirmed in her bed, crying.

'I have to see him before I die!' she screamed.

'Don't shout,' warned the nurse, 'you'll make your condition even worse'.

'I don't care!' she protested, 'bring him back!'

Just then the nurses brought back Taka. He was still crying his lungs out. His small fingers caressed the blankets surrounding him. They placed him slowly beside his mother, who touched the baby's hand slowly, her tears falling on the crying baby. The baby stopped crying. He looked up at his mother with an alluring smile.

'What do you want to call your son, honey?' asked the nurse soothingly.

'Taka,' she replied after a minute, still looking at the baby, she added, '_ta _from his father's name "Takashi" and _ka _from mine…'

'Kasumi Kouzuki,' finished the nurse for her.

Kasumi smiled.

'But Kouzuki is my maiden name…' she said slowly.

'But that's what you—' started the nurse but she cut-in.

'Yes, it still is… Takashi after all, never married me…' she said sadly.

'Why not honey?' asked the nurse good-naturedly.

'He thought that I was strange… just because I was an Alice…' narrated Kasumi more to the baby, who was now sleeping, rather than to the nurse and added sadly to the baby directly, 'I wish you don't end up like me'

'What's an Alice?' asked the nurse curiously but Kasumi lost control at that moment.

She began to choke and spit blood. The nurses freaked out and one of them carried a crying Taka out of the room. Kasumi began to struggle for life. She squirmed and after a few minutes, she stopped moving—forever.

A tear fell down Hotaru's cheek. Unknown to her, a tear had formed in Natsume's eye as well. But he caressed it out without Hotaru noticing.

'She's dead,' noted the elderly nurse to the one who carried away Taka.

'I was afraid of that,' she declared, 'what do we do with the boy?'

'This _is_ an orphanage,' reminded the old nurse, 'we'll keep him till any of his relatives come to pick him up'.

'I'm not even sure that she had informed any of them,' reasoned the younger nurse.

'We still have the mother's maiden name,' proposed the elder, 'we can send out information… they might eventually turn up…'

'What do we name him?' asked the younger nurse.

'Taka of course,' she replied, 'he will be Taka Kouzuki'.

**End Chapter 11**

I hope you enjoyed that, guys. I really wish to update soon. I'm actually passing away some of my other works just in order to write this fic. I hope that I'm making the story atleast a little interesting.

Please review.


	12. Mr Kouzuki and his lesson

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mr. Kouzuki and his lesson**

Natsume and Hotaru just stood in the middle of the corridor their faces contorted with shock and despair.

'Why is he showing us all these?' asked Natsume bluntly.

But before Hotaru could answer, the whole room was engulfed in darkness, again. Then Taka's voice echoed through the darkness.

'Bit sad, huh?' he asked, 'No wonder I neither celebrate Christmas nor my birthday…'

'Why are you doing this Taka?' shouted Natsume in the dark.

A faint smirk echoed as though in answer to Natsume's retort. Why Natsume even bothered to ask was a mystery.

'Why don't we proceed… three years from the last stop', he said and the darkness was replaced by the same old nursing home and two were standing in the same corridor.

'Why are we back here?' asked Natsume.

'I'm guessing none of his mother's relatives came to get him,' reasoned Hotaru.

'Naina!' shouted someone.

The two raven haired teens turned to see that elderly nurse again shouting at one of the younger nurses. Her face was filled with smiles.

'Yes, what is it ma'am?' asked a younger nurse curiously.

'Bring up Taka,' she said, 'his grandfather has finally arrived'.

'What?' exclaimed three voices though two were not audible to anyone there.

The other one was actually Taka himself. He was holding a large ball to his chest and his face was shocked.

'My grandpa is here?' he asked in a small voice.

His face was half covered by his unstable brunette hair and his ocher eyes were questioning.

'Yes honey…' said the elderly nurse fondly.

'But Celina, I don't wanna go!' protested Taka trying to run away.

Celina, the old nurse, grabbed hold of the little boy around the middle and hugged him.

'Taka,' she whispered, 'you're a really special boy…' she said softly, 'you should not be locked up here… you should enjoy life and break free…'

Taka sniffed. She faced him and tears formed in her eyes as well.

'Now, who wants to see his grandpa?' asked Celina.

Taka smiled weakly at her and she dragged him out of the corridor and into a room holding his tiny wrist.

Natsume and Hotaru followed the two. As they entered a room which they supposed must be Celina's office, they came to see an unruly old man sitting on one of the visitor chairs his legs crossed, with a cold look in his chestnut eyes.

'Thanks for waiting Mr. Kouzuki,' said Celina, 'Taka just took time to take in the new situation'.

She smiled at him which he did not return. Feeling a little awkward, Celina took her seat. Taka just stood beside his new grandpa.

'Say hello to grandpa,' said Celina to Taka.

Taka slowly looked up at him and said 'Hello' in a hurried and scared tone.

Mr. Kouzuki nodded curtly as though Taka was just some machine he was trying out at a store.

'Taka is a wonderful child,' commented Celina while Mr. Kouzuki looked at Taka from his uncanny hair to his torn out shoes with his big toe peeking out.

'Wonderful?' asked Mr. Kouzuki with his eyes still on Taka, 'in what way?'

Natsume and Hotaru understood at once that the old man was asking whether Taka had any powers or mare precisely—Alice.

'Um… he obeys to instructions, though sometimes he is up to no good,' she let out a small laugh which the old man did not return. Noticing this, she carried on, 'he studies well… does all his dishes and…'

'And does he do anything special?' asked Mr. Kouzuki, now his attention fully focused on the nurse.

The elderly nurse shivered.

'Well…' she started but was cut-in by Taka himself.

'I can imitate anybody!' he piped.

'_Imitate_?' asked Mr. Kouzuki turning to Taka.

'Yes of course!' exclaimed Celina, 'he can copy anything that anybody does… I don't approve of it but still it's amazing on how he does it…'

'Duplication,' whispered Natsume and Hotaru under their breaths.

'How does he do it?' asked the old man, 'care to explain?'

'Well,' started Celina, 'when his class was asked to draw an airplane, Taka was completely lost at sea. He actually wasted a whole eraser in drawing a single one… but as everybody started to say that Tania got it perfect, Taka gave one look to her drawing and started to draw with such pretence, he finished it within seconds… and to spice it up, he did a better job than Tania herself…'

'Did his mother tell you anything about the father?' asked Mr. Kouzuki after a whole minute of surveying his grandchild.

'Nothing much,' she said, 'just that his name was Takashi from where comes the "Ta" in his name and "Ka" of course from—'

'Kasumi,' finished Mr. Kouzuki.

'Yes sir,' replied Celina with a smile, 'her death was capricious as well… She suddenly began to cough up out blood and shrieked that she was dying…'

Taka winced but only Natsume and Hotaru seem to have noticed for Celina kept going.

'When we tested her out for any possible disease, just to make sure that the boy didn't get any as well,' he added, 'we found that she was in perfect condition and the cause of death is completely in fog…'

At that, Mr. Kouzuki got up from his chair. Celina followed suit.

'Will you be taking the boy?' she asked.

'Of course,' he replied.

Thenthe room darkened again. The screen appeared with Taka on it again and Natsume was on his nerves.

'I know that you're past is sad and all… it really does move me,' he said angrily, 'but what's the point?'

'Natsume,' said Hotaru, 'you are an idiot! Do you really think you can get answers?'

'I don't know!' flustered Natsume, 'I don't know what to think anymore'.

'The answer is simple,' said Taka's voice all of a sudden, 'but… I'm sorry Natsume… if I told you the reason you'd neither have the patience nor the heart to listen to the whole story'.

Taka smiled making the hairs behind the two raven-haired Alice's neck stand up at their ends. _How did that happen? He actually answered to my question?_

'You can actually hear us?' asked Hotaru bluntly.

'I hope you'll have fun at the next stop for it the most important of all,' said Taka suddenly and the darkness dissolved again but this time it showed a country side making Hotaru gasp.

'This is—' started Hotaru with wide eyes.

'This is Mikan's village isn't it?' asked Natsume taking a look around.

'Huh-Hm,' said Hotaru in reply and added, 'and there she is'.

Natsume glanced at the way she was pointing and his eyes met a beautiful scene. A three-year-old Mikan was sitting in the middle of a small flower garden and plucking out a few flowers, she was making a bouquet.

'Something for my grandpa!' she sang in a high pitched voice, 'something for my grandpa… I wonder if he likes…'

'Idiot,' Natsume sighed with a hand on his fore-head which didn't completely hide his small smile that Hotaru caught sight of just in time. She smiled.

'But then again, this is Taka's memory… where I he?' asked Hotaru looking around.

'Apparently, up there,' said Natsume pointing at the top of a nearby apple tree.

Hotaru followed his hand and found Taka looking down at Mikan from the top of the tree with a queer look in his eyes. He looked at her smile longingly as though he wished he had been in her shoes.

After a deep look, Hotaru asked Natsume, 'what is he doing up there?'

'Envying her freedom, I guess…' he answered in a low voice.

Then suddenly as he leaned more to look at the girl, Taka lost grip and balance and came down with a huge cry. Natsume sub-consciously moved as though to catch him but caught himself in mid-act realizing that he was just overlooking.

'Ow… ow… ow…' whined Taka as he massaged his back.

'Who are you?' asked Mikan apparently attracted by the sound he made by his tremendous fall.

Taka blushed to his core. Smoke was erupting out of his ears. He turned away from her at once and tried to run but she caught hold of his shirt just in time.

'I see you many times following me…' she said accusingly, 'who are you and why are doing this?'

He stopped struggling at once.

'I'm really sorry if I disturbed you miss!' he said hurriedly.

'Why are you doing it?' she asked curiously.

'Because I don't know how to amuse myself all alone…' he explained with a red face, 'I'm new here and haven't any friends so I try to be happy by seeing you happy…'

'You can be my friend!' she exclaimed innocently.

'Really?' he asked with his amber eyes really wide.

'Of course!' she said and dragged him away.

The scene changed again and this time, they landed up in an old-fashioned furnished house out looking a farm and an old Japanese house.

'Where are we now?' asked Natsume.

'I'm guessing this is Taka's house… for that one is Mikan's' she said pointing at the Japanese house out of the window.

Natsume took a good look at the house. He smirked.

Just then, the door to the room they were in opened and the old Mr. Kouzuki marched in with Taka carrying the rear. Taka had grown a lot. His hair was more chestnut than before and his face grew from cute to handsome. Natsume guessed that they had probably traveled two to years forward by his looks.

'Three years!' cried the grandfather, 'three years I leave you here and this is how you keep your word?'

'But…' started the five year old boy but his grandfather cut across.

'That's it!' he shouted making the roof tremble, 'your mother wasted away her precious power, I'm not going to let it happen again!'

'But—' escaped the brunette's lips but his grandfather wasn't ready to hear.

'An amazing Alice gone to waste… that's your mother!' shouted the old man with tremendous power.

A sort of light was emitting from the old man that made the hairs behind Natsume's neck stand in its end. Even though they can never be harmed by him, Natsume could still feel a shiver go down his spine. The old guy was without doubt an amazing and powerful Alice. Natsume wondered what it was.

'This is the last straw!' exclaimed old Mr. Kouzuki, 'Your going back home! Pack your bags… we'll leave to America _immediately_!'

He puffed and turned to go when he turned suddenly to a shout.

'I don't wanna go!' shouted the little boy suddenly, his eyes tight shut.

Theold man's eyes opened wide. A smile slowly caressed his wrinkled face and tenderness started to spread in them. He slowly sat down on the easy chair and summoned his grandson forward.

Taka sniffed and slowly made his way towards his grandpa. The old man pulled the boy and made his sit on his lap.

'I'm sorry I shouted,' he said slowly.

'It's ok…' murmured the little Alice, 'I shouldn't have used my Alice at school…'

'Listen Taka,' said the old man, 'it's not bad to use your Alice… but you shouldn't waste it…'

'Why not?' asked the kid but Natsume knew the answer before it even entered the old man's mind.

'Taka,' said the old man, 'you know why your mother died?'

Taka slowly shook his head.

'I think it's time to tell you,' said the grand old man with a sigh.

Taka looked at him with a mixture of dread and anxiety. Taka waited with bated breath and al last the old man began.

'As you know from your lessons Alices are special people with special powers,' started Mr. Kouzuki, 'you have an Alice, your mom did, I do…'

'What is your Alice grandpa?' asked the little tyke innocently.

'Mine is the Alice of life,' said the old man.

'That—' started Hotaru but Natsume hushed her.

'Alice of _Life?_' asked Taka.

'Yes,' replied the old man, 'my Alice gives life to anything and everything…'

'But doesn't that make you weaker grandpa?' Taka asked the question which was exactly hovering minds in the two raven-haired Alice.

'No…' he replied, 'on the contrary it made me stronger… the more and more I give, the more and more life was shed to me… but for your mother it was the opposite…'

He stopped as though his Adam's apple got stuck in his throat. Taka brought him back to earth with a shove in the arm.

'What was her Alice grandpa?' asked the little kid with a broken voice.

'She _had _the opposite of my Alice,' he answered, 'she had the Alice of sucking out life from anything and everything…'

'What?' chorused Taka and Natsume; however the latter was only heard by the innovator.

'Is that Persona's Alice?' asked Hotaru.

'She didn't destroy… she can extract the life out of people,' continued the old man and Natsume understood.

'No,' Natsume replied, 'Persona's Alice is destruction—complete destruction'.

'But her Alice made her dependent,' said Mr. Kouzuki.

'Pardon?' asked Taka.

'It means she had to use her Alice to live,' the grandfather said gravely, 'if she stopped, she'll die… slowly… but will eventually die… as she did nearly five years ago…'

Tears trickled down Taka's cheeks. He tried to stop them flowing but they kept coming as though from waterfalls. The sight made Natsume's stomach drop and miss a beat in his heart.

'What about mine grandpa?' asked Taka after a while.

'Yours, son' said Mr. Kouzuki, 'your Alice, more used, will kill you'.

Taka pulsed. His eyes opened wide. Natsume knew it was just normal to feel desolation once you realize you'll die soon. He knew the feel. He had experienced it way back—in Persona's first class. He remembered how he felt the ground below his feet fall. But he didn't have many friends except Ruka then, so he did not feel as much perturbed as he does now.

'I shouldn't have told you this now,' said the grandfather apologizing, 'I didn't want you to leave me like your mother did… I wanted you to know before anything happened…'

'It is ok grandpa,' assured Taka after finally getting his voice back, 'I guess that means I'll be going to America…'

'Tonight,' finished Mr. Kouzuki.

'Can't I go to the Alice academy in Japan?' asked Taka.

'You can but I think its better we leave this country,' said Mr. Kouzuki, 'you have too many bad memories in this place'.

With that the old man left Taka alone in the room. The little kid moved towards the window overlooking Mikan's home. At that moment, she marched out of her little house and waved at Taka, who waved back muttering under his breath, '_and _good…'

The room darkened again.

_**I'm really sorry that it is really long! I never wished for it to be this long… So, enjoy anywayz!!**_


	13. Flash of Memories

It's getting hard to,

**Chapter 13**

**Flash of Memories**

The room darkened. So did Natsume's vision. He couldn't actually believe that Taka Kouzuki had gone through all that awful and dreadful experiences just like him and what had he done? He had killed the poor guy—someone who was deprived of the full facades of life. Natsume regretted that he even agreed to that awful stipulation.

Then suddenly the screen came back on and Taka was sitting on a small chair smiling at the two. Hotaru could stand no longer.

'I know this is no use shouting at you Kouzuki,' she said, 'but whatever your showing us… its making us regret that we even met you… let alone cause your death…'

'_That's exactly what I was thinking, Imai…' _thought Natsume.

Taka smirked in the screen bringing a look of astonishment in the face of the two Alices.

'I'm sorry for wasting your time with my stupid and worthless past…' he said solemnly.

'We didn't say that!' protested Hotaru.

'But I have to d this…' continued Taka, 'there is a reason to my doing and that will be revealed once you get to the grand finale'.

Natsume sighed.

'Kouzuki,' he said, 'I don't know how this works… whether you are answering our questions or that's the way you were programmed, but please continue…'

'My most haunting memory,' announced Taka, 'sometimes I wish I had never done that…'

The darkness engulfed itself again to bring an open field. Wind was blowing handsomely over the grass and the leaves of the close by trees. The sky was growing dark signifying upcoming showers. Natsume and Hotaru looked around and came to see two small kids—a pig-tailed girl facing the back of a brunette boy.

_It's getting hard to,  
be around you…  
there's so much I can't say  
do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look the other way?  
_

'Taka, are you ok?' asked the pig-tailed five-year old Mikan to Taka.

'Mikan,' said Taka, 'do you know how much I like you?'

'Huh-hum…' answered Mikan nodding her head vigorously, 'you told me that _"you'll like me to the ends of the Earth and will put your life on the line to help me, if you have to…"_ Is that right?'

Taka turned to face her and shook his head and corrected her by saying, '_If you want me to…'_

Natsume pulsed. _That makes a lot of difference. I like her the same way—even more._

Mikan's smile widened.

'You are the only friend I have ever had and will always be the best', he continued showing her his back so that she might not see his tears.

'Taka, why are you telling me this, now?' she asked.

'Remember this Mikan,' he said bending his head making his handsome brunette hair cover his eyes, 'I'll never give you up… not for anybody…'

'Taka?' she called.

'I'll always be with you,' he assured his voice breaking, 'I'll be there if you ever are in any trouble…'

'Are you sure?' she asked suddenly, 'I saw that they were packing your stuff into a lorry…'

'Yeah…' he said, 'I'm moving to America… I'm going to this amazing School… but it's' not that amazing as I won't get to see anybody outside it as soon as I enter…'

'But then you said just now—' started Mikan but he turned and she was surprised to see him in tears. All at once, tears formed in her eyes as well.

'I won't be there for long…' he said smiling his tears away, 'I'd fly up into the air and I'll look after you from up there'.

With that he ran away from the place leaving a weeping Mikan alone to shout, 'Taka, don't go… please…'

She collapsed on the ground and covered her face wit her hands, crying violently. Natsume moved towards her. He bent and tried to stroke her hair but his hand moved right past her. He got up at once.

'I'll never make you cry, Mikan…' he whispered into the girl's ear which she'll definitely hear a few years from then.

The scenario vanished and it was complete darkness again. Next, they saw a swish of memories. Each lasted around a few seconds and it was replaced by another one at once.

'Hi… I'm Miyu Shinahara,' said a blonde girl of around six to a brunette sitting seriously in his chair. He looked up at her and walked away without a word.

'This will be your next mission Kouzuki,' ordered an odd looking lady to Taka giving him papers of instructions. The latter nodded without tiff.

Next, Taka (at around 10 years) was sitting under a large tree puffing and panting. The American Academy was enormous. It was ten times larger than the Japan's. All the lights in the Academy were turned on as it looked as though it was dinner-time. Taka tried to pull out medicines from his pocket but his hands were trembling so violently, that he dropped them on the grass with a 'Shit!'

'Taka?' a voice came from way ahead; 'Is that you?'

It was Miyu. She came running to him and bent down to take a good look at him.

'What have you don't to yourself?' she demanded.

'It's none of your business,' he snapped and tried to get up in vain. He slipped and Miyu caught him around the middle.

'You're such a duffer!' she exclaimed and pulled him to the Academy.

'Let go!' he cried.

'No I won't' she cried back and pulled him closer.

They looked at each other with such anger in each other's eyes that Natsume was strongly reminded of somebody.

Taka sighed and Miyu came out victorious.

'Let's go then,' she said and continued towards the Academy.

The scene vanished to form one in a place that looked like a hospital and a stern looking guy was talking to Taka and Miyu. Taka had a cool face but Miyu's were worried and anxiety filled her eyes.

'I don't think you have much time Kouzuki,' informed the doc gravely, 'I week or two would be the limit…'

'This can't be true… Taka, tell me it's not true…' wailed Miyu, tears splashing the front of Taka's shirt.

He remained silent and the doc continued.

'I really can't believe that the medicines aren't working on you,' he said.

There was silence except for Miyu's frequent sobs.

'Do you think I could get out of the Academy for a week…?' he asked.

'That's impossible…' exclaimed the doc at once.

'Please, sir…' pleaded Taka.

'You'll have to ask the Principal then…' said the doc at last.

'Thank you so much, sir,' said Taka with a smile.

_**Hope that was good guys… I really want to finish the story… So keep tuned in….**_


	14. The Antidote to The Poison

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Antidote to the Poison**

'You want to get out of the Academy for a week?' asked a tall blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes. He had the air of a higher official.

'Yes sir,' replied Taka seriously.

Natsume was wondering why on earth he had decided to come to Japan of all places when the same question was asked by the blonde guy.

'Why then do you want to go to Japan of all places?'

'Because it is were I was born and it holds some very important memories of mine,' replied Taka.

'Your grandfather specifically asked us not to let you go back to Japan even when he—' the blonde stopped at this point.

'When he died…' finished Taka.

Natsume and Hotaru pulsed.

'Yes… still you want to go?' asked the blonde.

'Mr. Davies, I think I found the remedy to my illness…' said Taka in almost a whisper.

'What!' exclaimed Davies at once, lost for words, 'that's impossible!'

'Not at all, sir,' said Taka simply, 'for every poison there is an antidote and vice versa…'

'Are you sure you'd be able to live?' asked Mr. Davies.

'Absolutely!' replied Taka smiling.

'So, what is this antidote?' asked Davies.

Taka gave a small smile and said, 'if there was some power to stop an Alice and make it useless, then that is the power that'll stop any type of consequences caused by the said Alice… get it?'

'What are you talking about Kouzuki?' asked Davies.

Taka smiled and Natsume and Hotaru whispered under their breath, 'Nullification Alice… Mikan!' and looked at each other with bewildered eyes.

The scene changed to show Taka packing stuff into a bag when Miyu rushed into the room, sobbing.

'You're leaving?' she asked stopping at the door.

'Huh-hum,' was his reply. He kept his eyes fixed on his packing and never turned to see her.

'Where are you going?' she inquired tears flowing down her cheek.

'Japan,' he muttered under his breath.

'Why?'

'To see Mikan' he said simply.

'Mikan Sakura?' she asked.

'How many other Mikans do I know?' was his reply.

'I guess you want to spend your last days with her, huh?' she asked between her sobs.

At this he looked up at her with a perplexed look on his face, which later turned into a soft smile. He got up and stood before her smiling.

'What are you grinning at?' she asked.

'I'm going to Japan to save myself…' he said slowly, making her look up.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah…' he replied.

'You'll come back?' she asked, 'come back to me?'

A look of shock passed his face.

'I'll be waiting for you, Taka,' she said smiling through her tears.

'I'd love that,' he said smiling.

Miyu hung her head, her hair completely covering her eyes. With a jerk, she thumped her head on his chest and Taka's shirt began to get damp.

'Please come back to me, Taka…' she sobbed and hugged him tight.

'I'll try my best,' he replied, hugging her back.

The whole place grew dark and now, Taka was actually standing before Natsume and Hotaru. He was unusually glowing. The room returned to normal but Taka was still standing. He was a little translucent, like data.

'After that, you know what happened,' he gestured, 'I arrived at the Japan Alice Academy as a transfer student with a special ability Alice… As soon as I arrived, I realized that whatever place I may have had in Mikan's heart was occupied by a few others,' at this point he gave a sad smile gestured towards the two raven-haired Alices in the room.

'Then I knew that if I ask for Mikan to use her Alice on me to save me, she'll give it no doubt, but I would be stealing what rightfully belongs to you Natsume Hyuga,' said Taka.

'That's not true!' he protested, 'I wouldn't even care if I—'

'Now, that's the reason I had to show you my memories…' said Taka, 'I didn't have much people who'd care if I died except my grandpa, who already passed away, Mikan and of course Miyu… but if you die, there'll be a lot of people in despair…'

'So, that's why you tried your best to act coldly towards us,' started Hotaru.

'Yes,' said Taka, 'I did that so as it may be easy for you to kill me without hesitation'.

'You could have lived Taka,' started Natsume but Taka cut-in.

'I could have but I don't want to,' he replied, 'I want Mikan to give her Alice to someone who deserves it… someone who has been by her side and helped her out more than I did…'

'She helped me out… I didn't do anything…' started Natsume.

'Natsume, I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't take life so easily and give up everything for everybody…' said Taka seriously, 'that'll just make it even worse… Don't take chances… And don't you dare leave Mikan… You need her and she needs you too…'

'I won't!' said Natsume, 'I give you my word Kouzuki that I'll always be by her side and never leave her—at any cost!'

'And Hotaru…?' asked Taka.

'There is no need for you to ask me to do that,' she replied coolly, 'I already know that that dunderhead can't do anything without me…'

Taka gave a small laugh.

'Please take care of her guys…' he said, 'and…'

He moved a little towards Natsume and extended a long silver locket to him. Beside the data-like Taka, the locket looked so real. Natsume touched it and it was real. He got it and looked up at Taka.

'Can you give that to Miyu?' he asked.

Natsume nodded.

Taka smiled and vanished into air.

'How did that happen?' asked Hotaru after a few seconds, 'he was supposed to be just a memory…'

'I have no idea—' started Natsume but stopped at the sound of sobs behind him.

They both turned to see Mikan collapse at the door and tears flowing down uncontrollably.

'I killed him…' she whispered.

Natsume rushed to her at once. He lifted her up to a standing position a said leaning closer, 'you didn't do anything…'

'That's the point…' she wailed, 'I didn't do anything to save him…'

'Mikan,' said Natsume, 'he chose his destiny'.

'I didn't want him to die!' she wailed and hugged Natsume and poured her eyes out onto his front.

Natsume strengthened the hug and whispered, 'neither did I'.

'You won't leave me like he did, will you Natsume?' she asked suddenly, without looking up.

As he didn't answer for a while, Mikan looked up at him and said, 'I won't let you! I won't let you leave me!'

She stretched to his height and closed the gap between their lips. Natsume's eyes widened up but he soon recovered from the shock and kissed her back. He hugged her tight to him when a blast of light appeared.

'What the—' gasped Hotaru covering her eyes as light issued from Mikan, covering the entire room. The whole room was covered by white bright light.

But the two, remained the same even in the bright light, knowing everything was going to be fine.

_**How did that go, guys? I wanted to end it soon as possible so no flames if it's no good…. Reviews encouraged…**_


	15. A very Merry Christmas

Hi.. this is **Kanata**. We have finally reached the last chapter of **The Falcon and The Flame.** I would like to split this story's dedication in four different ways:**First,** to my best friend who have helped me in not only giving confidence but also in torturing me to post all the chapters on time, **Second**, to all my fans and **TFTF's** fans...** Third**, to all the reviewers, and **last** but not the least to the entire staff and crew of the most famous anime **"Alice Academy"** which gave me the inspiration to write this story... **Thanks all... **

**Chapter 15**

**A Very Merry Christmas**

It was early morning and the wind blew gracefully over the well-kept gardens of the inhabitants on the small town. The roads were covered with pure white snow. Almost every house had put up Christmas decorations. The local bus stand was completely deserted but for a few people waiting for the bus to take them to the next town for work or some other domestic or social reasons. Just then, a local bus stopped at the bus-stand and a lady in her mid-twenties got out of the bus and looked around. Her long blonde hair moved slowly with the moderate winds and her black formals contrasted to her blonde hair and her emerald green eyes. A long silver chain decorated her fine neck and its locket fell before her formal-black shirt. Then she took a left turn and started to walk.

After around ten minutes she whispered to herself, 'I wish I'm not lost'.

'Move lady!' exclaimed someone from behind her.

The blonde turned at once to see a young boy of around five years with dashing raven hair and warm auburn eyes. She recognized him at once.

'Taka?' she asked bending down.

'Who are you lady?' asked the young boy taking a step backward, 'mom told me not to talk to strangers'.

'I'm a friend of your parents…' informed the blonde smiling upon the kid.

'I know!' exclaimed the boy at once, 'dad told me friends of theirs will be arriving today!'

'I'm quite lost,' said the blonde shrugging, 'can you take me to your place?'

'Sure… c'mon I'll show you the way!'

Within minutes the two were standing outside a beautiful house surrounded by flowers of all kinds. Many animals were roaming the area as well—rabbits, squirrels, puppies, kittens, chickens, sparrows—and the list goes on.

Taka barged into the house through the front door shouting, 'Mommy… someone's here to see you!'

'What's all the noise Taka?' came in a lady, wearing an apron, the same age as the blonde holding a bowl. She had long light brunette hair and Taka's eyes—Taka has surely inherited his mother's eyes.

'Miyu!' exclaimed the brunette and dropped the bowl at once which was caught by Taka just before it reached the floor. The brunette ran and hugged Miyu making her black outfit get covered with baking materials. She withdrew at once.

'I'm really sorry for ruining your dress, Miyu' she apologized.

'It's ok Mikan,' replied Miyu smiling and looking around, asked, 'where're the others?'

'What was all that noise about Mikan?' a voice came which was followed by its owner through the back door. He had jet black messy hair and striking amber eyes. He had a finger through his left ear.

'Papa!' shouted Taka, 'another friend arrived!'

'Miyu!' gasped Taka's father, 'long time no see!'

'Work…' explained Miyu, 'how are you Natsume?'

'Brilliant… until moments ago when my ear drums burst!' he replied.

His last comment earned him a hit in the head with a sauce pan by his dear wife and a retort, 'don't you dare make fun of me!'

'Ow!' exclaimed Natsume, 'you're so _stupid_, stupid!'

'Why you—?' started Mikan but was cut by a voice from behind Natsume.

'Don't tell me that they're at it again'.

'Yes they are!' announced Taka cheerfully, 'Yes they are!'

'Miyu how was the journey?' inquired the new arrival, who had sleek blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'Fine,' she replied smiling, 'you're animal population seemed to have exceeded its limit don't you think Ruka?'

'Hotaru thinks it's worth it, because we can make nice calendars and advertisements with well-bred animals for her company,' he shrugged.

'Speaking of Hotaru, where is she?' asked Miyu.

'She's off to fetch Miu,' replied Mikan, 'she's at grandpa's'.

'I can't believe a daughter of Hotaru's more connected to your grandpa, Mikan,' said Miyu smiling.

'Taka hates going to the Sakura's… he thinks it's odd and smelly,' said Mikan throwing a dark look at her son.

'You can't blame him,' defended Natsume, 'it is dull and smelly'.

'What is dull and smelly?'

They all turned to see a raven-haired lady enter the house with a little blonde at her tail.

'Papa!' shouted the little girl and jumped onto Ruka.

'How was your day, honey?' asked Ruka affectionately to his little daughter.

'Great!' replied the blonde cheerfully.

'Stop making so much noise, Miu!' said Taka with a finger in his ear.

'Go away jerk!' retorted Miu, sticking her tongue out at him.

'Little girl!' snapped Taka, turning the other way.

Everybody in the room burst out laughing.

'The cake will be ready within minutes,' said Mikan breaking the laughs, 'Why don't you all go get the tree ready'.

'C'mon Ruka,' called Natsume, 'if we stay here any longer, my ear drums are sure to cry for mercy'.

'Very funny, honey,' said Mikan standing before him. She laid a slight kiss on his lips and added, 'any more sarcasm, you'll be hungry for a whole year'.

Natsume's lips formed a small smile and he replied, 'whatever you say'.

'Eww…' gasped Taka disgusted, 'I wish they would stop doing that in front of me'.

'That was really sweet,' commented Miu with a dreamy look in her eyes, 'you are just too odd'.

'Whatever!' exclaimed Taka and followed the two men out of the house.

'Let's finish that dinner then,' said Mikan and the two ladies and the little girl went to the kitchen while the other slipped into a chair and pulled out a laptop and started to work with it.

'Hotaru,' came Mikan, 'give a rest to your work for a day'.

Hotaru slowly closed the laptop and followed her into the kitchen going, 'you have to give me those awesome lilies then'.

'You are so…' Mikan left the sentence hanging.

The small group celebrated Christmas to their heart's content. The two married couples, the family friend from America, the two kids and the countless animals had a fun time eating cakes, opening presents and teasing Mikan.

After dinner, they all sat down at the grass overlooking the moon. A quite and calm serenity passed over them. The two kids fell asleep together on Natsume's lap. Natsume looked at the moon and lowered his gaze to Mikan and then to Taka and said to himself, 'Thank you very much Taka'.

**The End**

_**Finally, I finished another story with 15 chapters… Review me if it's good and if it's no good too… Hope it is the former, though…**_

Hope to see you guys in another enticing story...

Lot's of Love,

Kanata Saionji...


End file.
